


Safe

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Boys in Chains, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam, Post-Purgatory, Protective Benny, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: An alternative take on Season 8, in which Sam went down some dark and familiar paths to find Dean when he was in Purgatory. And save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this writing prompt challenge...
> 
> http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1651935.html
> 
> Please check it out as the amazing artwork inspired the fic!

“Hey, Dean,” Sam’s voice roused Dean from his stupor. He was hanging from chains...what the hell? Before he could speak, Sam hissed “Did you really think that brother Benny was gonna save you?”

“Save me from what?” Dean asked, his brain struggling to wake up.

“From me.” Sam stopped pacing to look at Dean. 

Dean was torn between wanting to check Sam’s injuries – he had several deep cuts and was bleeding heavily – and wanting to kick his brother’s ass for whatever the fuck this was.

He didn’t remember much after leaving Benny at the dockside. He thinks Sam had tried to kiss him, and Dean punched him, which led to a fight. Sam beat him far too easily; Dean had been in Purgatory for a year, he was fitter and stronger than ever. But Sam was stronger still, and it gave Dean a bad feeling.

“Sammy...what the fuck?” Dean grumbled. “What’s goin’ on? Are you oaky? Where's Benny?”

“You were gone, Dean, I couldn’t get you back.” Sam replied. “But now, you’re never leaving me again.”

“You didn’t need to fucking chain me up...”

“Yes, I fucking did - I have to keep you safe!” Sam yelled, “You’re always throwing your life away like it means nothing, and I’ve had it.”

“Sammy, what did you do?”

“To the vampire?”

“You know that’s not what I mean. I wanna know how you’re so strong.”

“I had to do something, had to find you.” Sam explained. “And the demon said it was the only way. She was lying of course. I guess I should’ve learned my lesson about pretty little demons.”

Dean felt hot tears sting his eyes. “Sammy, no...”

“It’s okay, Dean, I killed her. I’m fine, I’m strong - I feel fantastic. I can look after you. We’ll stay here, where it’s safe. We’ll be fine.”

“Where are we?”

“Rufus’s old cabin. We got plenty of food, beer, fresh water, and I can hunt for fresh meat.”

“An’ you plan to keep me here? How long for?”

“Until you agree to stop hunting.”

“What? Are you kiddin’ me? What else am I s’posed to do?”

“Stay here, with me.” Sam walked over until he was inches away from Dean. He reached around, cradling Dean’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Dean couldn’t move much, even his feet were shackled to the floor, but he struggled until Sam pulled away.

“Don’t...holy crap, Sam, we’re brothers!” Dean protested, wishing his hands were free.

“I don’t care! I saw the way that vamp looked at you, and I hated him. I hated you, too, for letting him have what I’ve always wanted, and you’ve always denied me.”

“Yeah, because we are brothers.”

“Who the hell will ever know or give a damn?”

“Wait...what...what did you do to Benny?” Dean had been dreading asking but had to know.

“Sent him back where he belonged.”

Dean blinked away more tears; yes, Benny had been much more than a good friend.

“You’re fucking insane if you think I’m ever gonna let you...”

Sam slapped Dean hard across the face.

“Whoever said anything about you letting me do anything, Dean?”

Sam grinned and his eyes flashed black then yellow in the dim light.

Dean tried not to shudder as he wondered who would keep him safe from Sam.


End file.
